


Distractions and a first date

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oh right again chiaki has a crush on midori but its not chiamido, all of ryuseitai will show up at some point, and shu too, uhh thats it i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: Midori had been feeling weird about his friendship with Mika for the past week, maybe he wanted it to be something more? Weird things happen. At least everything led to their first date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say other than: enjoy it. Also I will ask you all to not be harsh with your criticism, but I can't stop you from commenting with your opinion, so do as you please. The characters may sound out of character since this is based mostly on my own interpretation of their personalities rather than my reading from the game stories.

Sweet. The 'tic-tac' of the clock reminded Midori of how long he had been sitting there. Phone on his hands, head flooded with thoughts. Nothing specific, but they all about the same person. Mika Kagehira. He sighed, he wasn't good at dealing with feelings, that's for sure, but he was pretty /sure/ he liked the dark-haired boy. And by 'like' he meant like-like.

He met the guy weeks ago, in a rather weird situation. He needed someone to fix something dear to him, and Mika was the person for the job. They started to hang out more frequently after that, taking in consideration Midori didn't have many friends he liked to spend time with, Mika quickly turned into his favorite person. Spending time with Mika was fun. It never felt exhausting to be around him, and he wasn't exactly uninteresting either, a combination that seemed perfect for Midori, given it was tiring for him to socialize. Mika was also gentle, kind, he didn't seem to mind Midori's quietness nor his frequent negative commentaries.

"And he's cute. That gives him bonus points, right?"

Midori frowned, he was getting carried away. He wasn't particularly busy right now, sitting in his bed at his house, but the thought of getting distracted from the thing that was originally bothering him upsetted him.

But, what bothered him, in fact? He couldn't tell. Maybe the fact he had never felt such warm feelings towards anyone before, or maybe the screaming voice on the back of his head that kept telling him he had no chance, and that it was better to just forget this all even happened.

Laying down on his bed, he gave his phone a last glance. He and Mika also had the habit to text sometimes. Okay, not sometimes, more like /all/ the time, but it was far too late, and the boy knew it wouldn't be a good idea to stay up any more. Leaving the phone under his pillow, Midori curled to his side, hugging his teddy bear tight in a try to get rid of the tension inside him. He really wasn't sure of what to do, or how to feel. He felt lost, but at the same time the idea that there were a microscopic chance chance of Mika feeling the same way towards him made his lips turn into a tiny smile, almost unnoticeable. Closing his eyes, the last thing to be on his mind before falling asleep was nothing but the face of his 'friend'.

[...]

Now morning, Midori was heading to Yumenosaki Academy, with his usual way-too-slow way of walking.

"TAKAMINEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

"Not again..." Midori sighed heavily. He already knew what was coming.

"Takamine! Good morning..!~⭐️"

"Morning, Morisawa-Senpai."

Chiaki Morisawa, known as the leader of RYUSEITAI, Midori's unit. He was also known as the most 'annoyingly over enthusiastic' student in the academy. The older boy seemed to have a liking for Midori, as he always tried to interact and start conversations with the latter, despite Midori's obvious discomfort or disinterest.

"Heading towards class, Takamine?" Chiaki said, with his characteristic grin and a wave of his hand.

"That is obvious.... we all have classes at this time of morning, even you, as a third year...." Midori tried to sound as unimpressed as possible, it's not that he hated Chiaki, but he just couldn't deal with being around the other boy, considering him to be stifling, yet Midori had accepted to call Chiaki a 'friend' since they were in the same unit, and had been smoothering to each other recently, even if slowly.

"Gyahaha! I see you are as excited for class as all the other days! And by that I mean not excited at all. Light up, Takamine! Let's make today a great day together...!"

"Thank you for the offer, Morisawa-Senpai... but I'd rather walk to class by myself..." Midori rejected and walked towards his class, leaving his company behind.

[...]

The teacher wasn't there yet, which meant it was Midori's lucky day, since he was 5 minutes late, what normally would have granted him a scolding from the teacher. Sitting on his usual seat at the back of class, he grabbed his phone and shot Mika a 'good morning' text, quickly shoving the phone back on his bag after noticing the teacher was now entering the classroom. Being a first year, his school activities weren't as strict as second and third year student's, but they were exhausting for him no matter what.

Class 1-A wasn't that bad, all the students there were calm and tended to be responsible with their schoolwork. Midori liked his classmates, even if he wasn't particularly close to any of them but his RYUSEITAI mates. 

Class went by quickly, Midori did his best to take note of everything that he considered important, but he also couldn't stop thinking about last night. Now that he had accepted the fact he much-probably had a crush on Mika Kagehira, what should he do? He didn't know much about romance. He didn't know anything about it at all, actually. Now that he thought of it, insecurity took control of his mind, what if Mika didn't like him this way? Or maybe he just wasn't, uh, into guys? 

'Agh... I feel like in one of these girly clichè romance books... maybe I should straight up confess..? No... I would just mess up halfway and make him not want to be my friend anymore...'

He thought, letting his head rest on the desk. Maths was one of Midori's least favorite classes, which made it easier for him to get distracted, but he snapped out of his thoughts when the loud school signal ringed, meaning it was already lunch time.

Everyone started to get up and walk off the classroom, Midori chose to wait till everyone left before getting up, this way he wouldn't have to deal with filled hallways. He decided he'd meet Mika at lunch, maybe talking to him would help. Something caught Midori's attention, Tetora Nagumo, one of his mates from RYUSEITAI and also a fellow classmate, was waving at him from the classroom door. 

"Midori-kun? Aren't you coming to have lunch with me and Sengoku?"

Usually, Midori would spend lunch with his friends, Shinobu and Tetora, but he had to change his plans today. "You can go without me... I have some things to deal with today."

Tetora just nodded with a smile and sprinted into the caffeteria, leaving the other boy alone in the classroom. Midori got up, and got his packed lunch inside his bag, heading to the caffeteria as well. Lunch time was the same for every student of the idol course, so you could meet first, second and third years all together at the same time, what made Midori's task to find Mika a bit harder. He decided he needed to search for him given the dark-haired boy wasn't replying to his texts.

Even though they had been spending more time with each other, they've never had lunch together since Mika seemed to be always busy during lunch time.

'Maybe he's busy practicing with his unit...'

Blink. This exact thought made Midori realize something: he didn't even know what unit Mika was in. Yeah, it was true Midori knew most of the units and their members, but he never really /paid/ attention to them, preferring to not get involved. 'Damn!' Just now he was realizing he didn't know much about the other boy at all. He knew his name was Mika Kagehira and that he was a second year, he knew Mika was in the handicraft club and that he liked cute things. But that was it.

He felt kind of ashamed. "What kind of friend am I..."

"A very 'good' one, Midori."

A calm, composed voice took Midori out of his thoughts, and made him notice he had bumped into someone. But at least it wasn't anyone he didn't know.

"Shinkai-Senpai... I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bump into you like this." He sighed, only to be interrupted by Kanata's voice once again.

"Do not apologize, I know you didn't 'mean' it.~ Why aren't you having 'lunch' with Shinobu and Tetora today?"

"I... couldn't keep them company today." Midori scratched his neck, looking away. Talking to Kanata wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either, the other boy had this innocent aura around him, and yet keeping long conversations with him always felt odd, in a way.

"Hmm? Are you 'depressed'? Chiaki will be 'worried' if he finds out you don't feel 'well'." Kanata's words suggested he was worried himself, but neither his face or voice changed. 'That's one of the weird things about Kanata' Midori thought.

"No! I- I am okay... I don't feel bad. I just... am looking for someone."

"'Some~one?' Oh! That reminds me~ I was supposed to meet Kaoru at the club room..~ Good luck looking for Mika, Midori." and with these last words, Kanata walked off, leaving the taller boy behind with a confused look on his face. The conversation had ended as suddenly as it had started, just as expected from Ryusei Blue.

'How did he know I was looking for Mika..?' 

The fact Kanata knew he was looking for Mika weirded Midori, but he decided to brush it off. Maybe everyone from RYUSEITAI were already aware of the fact he had been spending more time with the other boy?

Not that he minded. Or cared.

The academy was huge, and Midori wasn't even sure if Mika was around or if he was in one of the many rooms that were used for practices. Listening to his stomach growling, he decided to take a little break and eat lunch. It's not like Mika had magically disappeared forever, right? Sitting in a bench near the garden, he got his bento, that was a good place to enjoy a good meal.

His bento wasn't a traditional one, since Midori was vegetarian, it contained many types of boiled vegetables and a portion of rice, decorated with an (failed)attempt to reproduce the face of a cat. He appreciated the effort his mother put in the bentos she made for him when she had the time to, even if she wasn't very good at decorating.

'At least she can cook.' Midori ate slowly, he liked to enjoy the flavors, gastronomy was something he have always had interest on. Closing his eyes for a moment, the boy realized now how good the last night was. He wasn't so tired, despite having slept relatively late, and that was a good feeling. Midori appreciated the small things in life, he was a very negative person but of course it didn't mean that's all that there were to know about him, sometimes he felt like no one understood him. And maybe it was true. 

"Oh.." he felt two hands covering his eyes, what surprised him. But it quickly made his mood drop, "Morisawa-Senpai, did Shinkai-Senpai tell you I was feeling bad....?"

"Oi, I have no idea who these lads are, but I will give ya'nother chance ta' guess."

'That's not Chiaki-' "Mika?!" Midori turned to check and it really wasn't the brunette who was standing there, but Mika instead.

"Aren't ya' happy ta' see me?" You could notice a bit of sadness in his voice.

"No! That's not it.. I-" Midori sighed. "I have been searching for you for a long time now...." he looked down. "But I assumed you were at practice with your-" a pause. Was now a good moment to ask Mika about his unit? Midori wondered why Mika had never mentioned it before. Maybe he just didn't feel the need to.

"With ma' unit? Aight, that's exactly what I was doin' yanno, but Oshi-san told me I should leave, that I was only bothering and makin' mistakes! It's oka', I needed to rest a bit anyway." 

They were now sitting side by side, but for some reason Midori couldn't say anything. ' 'Oshi-san'? Then the guy from the handicrafts club was in Mika's unit? That-'

"Are ya' oka'? Did I make ya' upset or somethin'?"

"Ah... no... Not at all, I just have been... distracted a lot recently..."

"Oh! The-" Mika got interrupted by the sudden ring of the school alarm, meaning lunch was over and they needed to go back to class now. "Well, looks like our times'up." He said getting up and starting to walk slowly as in waiting for the other boy to follow him.

Midori followed him, but stopped shortly after. "Wait, can we meet after school....? I feel like, it would make me feel better to have someone... to talk to...?" Sounded kinda awkward, but Midori needed to tell Mika about all the weird stuff he had been thinking about. And that was a good excuse for them to spend time together again, maybe that was a good chance to learn more about the dark-haired boy, too.

"Ah! Aight, I'd love ta' hang out again! After class, yes? We can meet at the fountain." Mika smiled happily, looks like he had already forgotten the tense situation they were in right some minutes ago.

"Haha... yes. I will see you then..." Smiling a bit too, Midori waved goodbye as they walked back to their own classes now.

'At least I didn't sound like an idiot.' That was Midori's last thoughts as he got inside the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very soft MidoMika fluff in this chapter. I really hope they don't sound too OOC.... Anyway, enjoy.

The last period of class was going too fast, just like the other ones. But, suddenly, Midori wasn't so excited to go out of school anymore. He had just remembered he would meet Mika when all classes were over, and thinking about it made his guts freeze, not in a bad way but it did feel weird. Yes, the nervousness was starting to affect him.

"Nngh......" he gruntled, and Tetora, who was sitting near him could hear it.

"Are you feeling okay?" The black-haired boy whispered, careful not to let the teacher notice their conversation.

"Oh.... I'm fine, don't worry about it...." he tried to brush the feeling off. Tetora frowned, but shrugged right after, turning his attention back to the teacher.

Midori looked at the clock, _'Only 10 minutes more.. maybe I should say I'm sick and leave earlier... that would be a good excuse... aah I want to die..'_ hitting his head on the desk, he accepted the fact that he had to face the consequences of his actions. Midori was a very avoidant person, prefering to run away from his problems rather than facing them, but there were nowhere to hide this time. His mind sent him back to the moment he asked Mika out.. _'Could it be considered a... date?'_ To the other boy, Midori probably just wanted to hang out and talk, you know, isn't that something common around guys? _'I am a disaster...'_

He decided to spend the last 10 minutes of class sulking in a state of existential angst. 

But, he couldn't ignore it when Tetora called for him once again. "Midori-kun, you will be coming to this afternoon practice, right? Leader said we are going to watch Tokusatsu shows at his house after practice, too." Tetora was a serious boy when it came to practicing with RYUSEITAI, after all he would be the one to replace Chiaki as the Ryusei Red, and the leader of their unit.

Midori sighed heavily, he had forgotten about this afternoon's practice, and he didn't feel up to watching Chiaki's superhero shows tonight. "I guess.... just tell Morisawa-senpai I feel sick and won't be able to attend..." he quickly gave it a second thought. If the older boy thought Midori was sick, he would run to his house and offer to feed him soup with a spoon. "Wait. Cut that. I will be coming.... no need to worry." He corrected himself.

Tetora looked both confused and worried. He could notice Midori was acting weird. "You know, even if it's hard to tell other people about your problems, I will always be up to listening to you, after all we are friends."

"Thanks..." Midori sighed heavily again and looked outside the window. "But it's nothing... really.. Wait for me to practice this afternoon, I won't skip." And with this, their little chat ended just at the same time as their last period of class.

All the students started to walk out of class, including Tetora, who waved Midori a goodbye, saying they would meet at practice and then left. After about 6 minutes, Midori was the only one there. He noticed the silence but didn't bother to get up, instead deciding to rest on his desk and stare out the window a bit longer. It truly was a beautiful day, not so sunny or windy, which in Midori's opinion is the best kind of weather. He relaxed and closed his eyes for a bit, he was sure no one would bother him for staying in the classroom even though classes were over, after all other students did that all the time. He also knew that if he took too long there he would leave Mika waiting, and that wasn't a good idea. Still, he couldn't find the strength to get up.

Minutes passed, and the boy found himself falling asleep. The classroom was so calm and quiet, now he could understand why that black-haired guy from Knights loved sleeping at school so much. Or maybe he was just weird. Every member from Knights always seemed nuts for Midori, mainly their leader. But then again, not many students from Yumenosaki Academy could be considered 'ordinary', the only exception being Mashiro Tomoya, who seemed to be a completely normal boy. 

But he was pretty sure RYUSEITAI's other members were the weirdest.

.

.

.

Midori felt someone poking his shoulder, and it made him slowly move his head up, not really looking at the person. "I didn't mean to take so long here...... don't worry I will take my leave now..."

"Of course, after all, if I remember well, ya wanted ta talk after class. And that's now."

"AH-! Mika? What are you doing...... here." That was surely weird. How did Mika always manage to surprise him like that? "I'm sorry.. I suppose you got tired of waiting..."

Mika raised an eyebrow "Waitin'? But I just left class... got some extra schoolwork today, yanno."

Okay. That made sense. 

"How do you.... know what class I'm from."

"Oh! That's easy. Oshi-san's good friends with someone from yer unit, RYUSEITAI, aight? So I just had to ask." He poked his chin with his finger. "Did that sound creepy? I'm sorry..."

 _'Someone from my unit...?'_ "Uhh.. huh, no, it didn't, don't worry." Midori got up and shoved all his stuff into his bag, stretching lightly. "I thought you left at the same time as me, but for some reason I didn't feel like getting up... so I assumed you got tired of waiting, and went home.."

"Nah. I wouldn't leave now, anyway. Oshi-san always want me to stay with him at the handcraft club after class. Not that I mind it, there's somethin' magical about watchin' him sewing." The sincere smile on Mika's face made it easy to notice he wasn't lying. 

That same smile was a two-edged sword. It made Midori feel warm, seeing the other boy smile like this. But he also couldn't ignore the feeling of having his heart stabbed whenever Mika looked so happy talking about this... person. He had met this 'Oshi-san' before, and Midori still didn't understand how someone as sweet as Mika could look up to the man who seemed to be the most rude student in the whole academy. 

There were silence for some seconds, until Midori started walking outside, followed by the other boy. "I like it when there aren't many people around, that's why I like to wait till everyone leaves.." Mika tried to start a conversation, not seeming comfortable with the awkward silence this time. "I don't like it when people stare at me." He whispered, his voice almost inaudible, what made Midori's heart ache a bit. He did think Mika was cute and, for a brief moment, he wished he could tell him that and tell him people probably just stare cos they can't believe how cute he is. 

But he didn't. 

They were outside now, walking past the school fountain. Midori made sure to check if Kanata wasn't there before getting near it, but it seemed like the blue-haired boy wasn't in the mood for swimming there today. He looked at Mika, the boy was playing with his hems, clearly uncomfortable with the weird silence. Midori sighed "You know... there's a park near my house.. it's always calm and quiet there, sounds like a good place to talk... if you don't want to go we can stay here, though.." _'That sounded lame.'_ he thought.

Mika quickly looked up, a smile back on his lips again. "That sounds just great! I like calm and quiet places." Midori smiled, too. Mika sure was a refreshing person to be around.

"You know..." Midori started as they walked together "When Nee-chan first told me about you, I thought you would be just like the people I always try to avoid...." he looked down "But.. I am glad that wasn't the case.. I wonder... what made you want to be my friend. I know I am just a boring guy and.."

"Ya aren't boring." Mika rushed to interrupt "Yanno, it's really hard for me to find people who share my interests..." he played with his hems again, and Midori noticed how cute this habit of his was. "And ya don't seem bothered by my weird eyes, either. I dunno what Ara-nee told ya about me, but this all made me want to spend time with ya. And if these aren't enough reasons to wanting to be yer friend then.. I will have to prove ya!" Mika pouted, looking determined. 

Midori giggled softly at this view.

"W-what yer laughing at! I am serious!" He frowned, blushing. "Midori's a good friend!"

"So cute... even more than a mascot character~ I believe you..~" Midori's smile now was nothing but genuine, a rare sight, if you asked anyone. 

"Waah! Quit sayin' I'm cute!" Mika led his hands to his face, desperately covering his blushing cheeks. What made the taller boy laugh more comfortably this time, reaching to pat Mika's head. "If you keep acting cutely I will have no choice but to continue.. Thank you, I haven't felt this alive in days..~ Mika truly is a blessing in my life, are you not?" He smiled tenderly, the other boy just noded sightly in response, his lips curved into a smile as well.

Mika noticed the streets near Midori's house weren't crowded, it seemed to be a very calm neighborhood, and he thanked God for that. If there were more people around he probably wouldn't be able to feel so carefree, his anxiety were always a problem when it came to walking outside. "Where's yer house?" He asked, analyzing the buildings, wondering which one of them matched Midori.

"Ah.. none of these. I live in the grocery shop, there, right in the end of the street." He pointed, and Mika quickly looked at the place. It was a rather simple building, with a sign that said 'Takamine's grocery shop'. It was really different from Shu's house. 

"That's so cool! Ya never told me ya worked in a grocery shop." He said a bit too enthusiastically "Where do ya and yer parents get all the stuff from?"

"Mmm...." Midori hummed "Farms, of course.... my parents... they both take care of the Takamine farm.. and they are rather proud of it... They always ask me to help with work... but they don't even pay me.. saying 'it's nothing more than my responsibility'. It's always such a bother.." 

Mika quickly grabbed his arm without warning "That's really amazin'....!" Midori looked at him, confused "I mean... ya help yer parents with all these stuff and still have time to do idol activities? Pretty cool at the least."

Midori sighed again "I didn't really mean to join the idol course..... I only chose to study at Yumenosaki Academy because it's close to my house.... but before I even realized, I was already dragged into joining RYUSEITAI..." he continued "I'm not even sure if I want to be an idol.. but if I decide to give up now, wouldn't that make me a coward, I wonder..?"

The shorter boy looked at him sadly "Ya can't give up now... RYUSEITAI is amazing, isn't it..? You guys are very good, popular, and are always busy with lives!" He tightened his grip on Midori's arm "Plus.. if ya leave, who will talk to me about cute plushies and mascot characters?"

"Hm... uh, you know even if I dropped the Idol Course I would still study there right.... But, fine, I guess.. I won't give up now, if you believe in me this much..." They arrived at the park, and Mika took his time admiring all the beautiful trees that were there. And flowers, too! He loved flowers.

 _'Looks like he really liked the place huh..'_ Midori thought, watching as Mika ran from field to field, collecting as many different kinds of flowers as he could, and then coming back. "Close yer eyes." He said and Midori gave him a confused look "C'mon! Just do it." The other boy obeyed, closing his eyes, he could feel Mika moving, and after some seconds like this, Mika poked him as in letting him know he could open his eyes now.

"Look!" Mika opened his phone's front camera and pointed it to Midori, allowing him to notice all the different colored flowers Mika had carefully placed in his hair, what seemed to be a work of art that made his eyes shine and his lips curve into a big smile. "There, better now! I like ya more when ya are smilin'!"

Midori couldn't help but smile in such a soothing and pure way that made Mika's heart skip a beat. "You have a great taste... for flowers colors." was all Midori said before pulling Mika into a tight hug that not even Midori himself knew where it came from. He could feel all the insecurities and bad feelings from earlier at class disappear as Mika hugged him back, laughing softly on his shoulder.

Happiness. Midori could never have guessed such a short moment could make him feel so light and warm.

"I assumed ya'd like that. Yanno, during my whole childhood I had girls around me, so ya can say that's where I learned so much about flowers 'n stuff." Mika said, breaking their hug, and Midori could swear the dark-haired boy was blushing as much as him, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes as if he didn't really want to let go. "But I do think ya look better when ya smile, so maybe try doin' it more often?"

"Hah... I can try.." Midori said, softly, as they smiled at each other for some seconds. "You won, I don't doubt you anymore."

"Eh? Whaddya mean?"

"When you said you really wanted to spend time with me.... even though I am no fun person... I didn't really believe it, but I do now."

 _'Don't be an idiot, Takamine! Tell him you like his presence, and you want to hang out more often. It's the perfect time...!'_ Midori's thoughts told him, and he opened his mouth, but no words came from it _'I truly am a coward after all..'_

Mika was about to say something himself, but a buzz coming from his phone in his hand interrupted the moment. He gestured to Midori to hold on a second and checked whatever had happened, a frown of worry appearing on his face as soon as looked at the screen.

"Is everything okay..?" Midori asked, wondering where the smiley and happy boy he was looking at went. Mika quickly locked his phone, trying to disguise his worried expression with a half smile.

"'s fine, don't worry about that! But... I really gotta go now, somethin' came up. I'm so sorry.." no matter how much he tried to hide it, he looked sad now.

"Ah... it's fine.. really. We can always talk more tomorrow right..?" Midori gave Mika a reassuring smile, and the latter nodded in agreement "Of course! I will cya tomorrow at lunch, then!!! I promise!!" And with a last goodbye wave, Mika rushed towards Yumenosaki Academy again. It intrigued Midori, just what could have happened as to make Mika's mood drop so quickly? And why was he going back to school?

But all these thoughts faded as Midori realized something.

He had completely forgotten about RYUSEITAI's afternoon practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I took so long, I'm such a slow writer. I honestly don't know if I will continue my LeoRitsu mpreg fic, I feel like each time I post a new chapter of it I'm making the world a worse place...... Special Thanks again to my beta reader Bia who always helps me with my works.

**Author's Note:**

> Special mention and a HUGE thanks to my official beta reader Bia! And Jake too who kept me company while I was writing. Thank you so much guys!  
> And shout out to my boyfriend for being cute<3


End file.
